Storyline 1 Part 2: Digimon to Digimon
by bookworm144
Summary: What does one do when one's best friend is in pain but doesn't want to talk about it? Who does one talk to if one desires to help one's best friend but doesn't know how?


Title: Digimon Tamers: Digimon to Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Since Terriermon's death and resurrection, very rarely have Henry and his friend not been seen together. So raw was the battle with ShadowGorillamon that the two have arrived at an even deeper love and understanding for one another, beyond anything either of them could have anticipated.<p>

But something has changed in the heart of the young, blue-haired Wong. To fight against a being of such pure evil and unrestricted darkness has left Henry with a fear unlike anything he has ever known before. Haunted by the possibility of losing his best friend for a second time, Henry's once-peaceful nights of sleep have turned into the things of nightmares, a cacophony of torture from which he can do nothing to escape.

Greatly concerned for his best friend's welfare, the small, white-and-green digimon approaches the Nonaka household, where he hopes that Renamon, the most insightful of the group, might be able to give him the answer he pursues…

* * *

><p>Terriermon: (knocks on the back door) Hello? Is anybody home?<p>

Rika: (opens the door) Hello? Who's there?

Terriermon: (waves) Down here, Rika.

Rika: Oh. Hi, Terriermon. Is something wrong?

Terriermon: Well, sort of. Is Renamon close by?

Rika: (calling off into the distance) Renamon?

Renamon: (materializing out of the shadows) You called?

Terriermon: (turning) Oh, there you are. Hey, Renamon, I need to talk to you about something. That is, if it's not too much trouble.

Renamon: Rika?

Rika: It's okay. Go on.

Renamon: Very well. Terriermon, would you mind if I talked with Rika for a second? Alone?

Terriermon: (sighs) Fine. Will it take very long?

Renamon: Only a minute.

Terriermon: All right. (walks to the other side of the garden)

Renamon: (turning to Rika) Something's wrong.

Rika: Wrong?

Renamon: I hate to sound soft, Rika, but there's something in Terriermon's eyes. I can't really describe it, but something definitely is bothering him.

Rika: (thinking about it) He does seem a little depressed. Do you think it could be something to do with Henry?

Renamon: It's quite possible, especially when considering all they have been through this last month. If it wasn't, then most likely Terriermon would have gone to his Partner for help. All the same, I still have no idea why he would come to me for help.

Rika: Well, if he was looking to talk to another digimon, it would sort of make sense for him to choose you to confide it. I mean, neither Guilmon, Andromon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon, Monodramon, Calumon, nor Impmon are exactly what you'd call the 'serious' type.

Renamon: That is true.

Rika: But if it is about Henry, please make sure to be careful.

Renamon: Rika?

Rika: (suddenly indignant) What?

Renamon: Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?

Rika: (blushing suddenly) What? I…? No… I…?

Renamon: Never mind. I'll be back.

* * *

><p>Renamon: So, Terriermon, what's the problem?<p>

Terriermon: Well… It's kind of hard to describe.

Renamon: What is?

Terriermon: Well… Lately Henry's been having a lot of nightmares. For the last few nights I have been woken up by his moaning. It sounds like he's in some kind of pain. Sometimes he even cries in his sleep. And every morning he wakes up in a cold sweat. I've tried talking to him about it, but he won't tell me what his nightmares are about.

Renamon: Hmm… Has he ever talked in his sleep?

Terriermon: No.

Renamon: Hmm… I wonder…

Terriermon: (looking at his friend) Wonder what?

Renamon: Could it be about what happened with your last battle?

Terriermon: (considering this possibility) Hmm… It's possible. Since the battle with ShadowGorillamon, Henry and I have been closer than ever.

Renamon: Maybe he's afraid of losing you again?

Terriermon: Hmm… I never would have thought of it that way, but yeah. I guess that would make sense. So, what do I do?

Renamon: I don't know. I have never experienced such a thing, and Rika's not exactly what you'd call the dwelling type. Maybe, just let him know that you care.

Terriermon: Is that all?

Renamon: I'm sorry. But there's nothing else I can tell you. Just go talk to him. Maybe this time he'll open up to you.

Terriermon: It's possible. You know how difficult and stubborn he can be sometimes.

Renamon: (shaking her head) No. Not really.

Terriermon: (not listening) But I guess you're right. That's really all I can do. (turning to Renamon) Renamon, thank you.

Renamon: It was my pleasure.


End file.
